


I Miss You

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: ageeksgirlworld on tumblr asked: I would love a 3k story in the world of my last request!





	I Miss You

You sighed to yourself, running your fingers through your messy hair. It was almost nine o’clock. You should have been at home with a glass of wine (or two or five), and yet here you were, still at work, trying to finish up editing your section of a RWBY volume five episode. To say you felt stressed was an understatement. And, to make matters worse, there wasn’t even anyone around to make you feel better - you were one of three Rooster Teeth employees still at work. 

And since that clearly wasn’t enough to ruin any chances of a good mood you had, your boyfriend, Gray, was literally in a different country with your closest friends, Miles and Kerry, doing some promotion in Japan for RWBY. You were so happy that they were having so much fun out there, of course, but god, you missed them. You missed Gray a hell of a lot. 

It was almost a full hour later when you finally finished editing. You couldn’t even bring yourself to get excited about that, either. Sleeping alone was not something you were used to anymore, and when you woke up, you’d just be going to do the same thing all over again. It was incredibly depressing. 

And, naturally, there was a car wreck that made traffic even more unbearably awful than usual. It wasn’t until almost midnight that you finally made it back home, and since you had to remain alert while driving, your body felt dead tired, but you weren’t ready to go to sleep yet. Of course. That would have been too fucking easy. 

You were so frustrated and downright upset that you didn’t even notice your boyfriend nervously chewing at his nails and pacing. In fact, you both noticed each other at the same time, both of you letting out little yells of shock before you dropped all of your things to the floor and enveloped him in a huge hug. It was almost a little too tight, and it lasted for almost a little too long, but it was Gray and god, you had missed him. 

“What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to get back for another three days.” You were confused, yes, but you weren’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when that gift horse was exactly what you needed after probably the worst day ever. 

“I missed you a lot.” Gray sounded more relieved than you had heard him in ages, and it made you break the hug so you could hold his face in your hands, gently stroking his bearded cheeks with your thumbs. “I got an earlier flight.” 

“God, I love you.” You didn’t know why the hell you hadn’t kissed Gray yet, but that was quickly rectified as you leaned upwards at the same time he reached down. 

Kissing Gray was pretty much a religious experience - that man always knew exactly what you needed, when you needed it, and how to do it best. Hell, half of the time he knew what you needed better than what you did. 

“And I love you.” Gray murmured, only breaking the kiss for the two seconds it took for him to repeat the phrase back to you. The two of you continued kissing deeply, his lips caressing yours softly and slowly, and god, the next time he went out of town for longer than a week, you were going with him, damn it. 

Your gentle touches came to an end eventually, but the two of you remained standing as close as ever, unwilling to move too far away from the other. He stroked your hair with careful, sweet fingers as his sweet baby blues looked down into your own eyes. 

“You know, you had me worried sick.” Gray cracked a little bit of a smile, but there was still a bit of residual concern in his eyes. “You should have been home ages ago. I had a surprise ready for you and everything.” 

“I’m sorry, I got caught up in the office longer than I had expected. Editing went rough today.” You murmured, kissing the tip of his nose apologetically. “And then there was the traffic from hell coming home. And even if you tried to call me, I couldn’t have answered, my phone died and nobody had a charger since it was so late at night.” 

Gray’s eyes softened as you explained in not so many words that your day had been really fucking shitty. “That’s okay, sweetheart. Your surprise is waiting for you in the fridge. I even waited to eat mine until I knew you were home safe. Though, that was mostly because I was worried about you and was feeling too nervous to eat.”

You bit your lip, looking down. “I’m really so-”

Gray’s finger tilted your chin up and he cut you off with a sweet kiss. “Hey, hey. Don’t worry about it, doll. I’m just thankful that I’m here with you again.”  
As always, you completely melted and felt less stressed and nervous at Gray’s encouragement, kissing him again nice and slow. “I’m thankful, too.” 

Gray pulled you in for another hug, rubbing your back with a soft, contented hum, before he pulled away and led you to the dining room table with a gentle hand on your back. Ever the gentleman, he pulled out your chair and pushed it back in for you, stealing a kiss on your temple before he headed into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. Your eyes lit up as you saw he must have ordered from your favorite Pho place before you got home - you’d recognize that container anywhere. 

“Have I told you I loved you since you’ve gotten home yet?” You called, your heart fluttering as he laughed. You loved his laugh. You loved everything about him, but his laugh was one of your favorite things about him. “Because I love you.” 

“I love you too, dear.” Gray replied, pouring the pho into two separate bowls, each to be microwaved. You took the brief time Gray was in the kitchen to admire your amazing boyfriend. He had let his beard grow out again. You suspected that was because you had posted on twitter the day he left that you already missed him and his ‘dumb stupid pretty beard’. 

Not only was he the perfect man physically, but you couldn’t have found a man who would treat you better than Gray Haddock if you tried. He was always, always looking out for you, even if sometimes it made his life a bit harder.

He never expected anything in return, either. Every time you did something for him, even if it was something little like bringing him a fresh cup of coffee while he was working on his laptop on the couch on a Sunday morning exchanging a few emails with some companies he did voice acting for and some cons and the like, his eyes lit up and he always thanked you like you had personally roped the moon down for his own enjoyment. 

The two of you together were what some of the younger kids in the office liked to call a ‘power couple’, but to you and Gray, you were just, well, you and Gray. It was what you did for each other. It came with loving somebody unconditionally. You raised him up and he did the same for you, and neither of you had to ask for it. You just… you loved each other a lot, and that was that.

“You okay? You look like you’re miles away.” Gray asked, setting two bowls of pho down and pouring some water for the two of you. 

“No, silly, Miles is away in Japan, remember?” You could never resist an opportunity for a miles/Miles joke. 

And, Gray being Gray, genuinely laughed at your dumb joke. “I can’t believe I confused my girlfriend for Miles Luna. I’m horrible, you should dump me.” 

“I’ll let it slide this time, Mr. Haddock, but only because you brought me pho. And also because I love you a lot.” You teased back, gently nudging his foot with yours under the table. 

“I love you too, young lady.” Gray beamed. You never got tired of saying it, of hearing Gray say it, or of watching Gray listen to you say it, and he had told you he felt the same way. “A whole awful lot.” 

The two of you spent just a moment smiling at each other, like cheesy old couples, before you both began to dig into your pho. “So, how was Japan?” 

“Oh, it was awesome. I’ll forever be in shock that it’s so big there, you know? It’s where anime lives, and they liked our show that much…” Gray shook his head, his eyes bright. “It’s crazy that we’re apart of something so big, you know?”

“I do.” And you did. Not a day went by that you didn’t feel lucky beyond all belief that you were in such an amazing spot in your life. Sure, you had your bad days, but so did everyone. You had your bad days, but you also had Gray and your job was phenomenal and your friends were out of this world. 

“Next time I need to go for work, you’ve gotta go with me. I know you’d love it.” Gray said eagerly. 

“We’ll find a way, I promise.” You said, holding his hand with your free one over the table. You spent another fifteen or so minutes chatting over your dinner before you finished eating. Since Gray had literally just got off a massive flight not too long ago, you had instructed him sharply (as sharply as you could speak to him, anyway, you were never rude to him) that he was to let you do the dishes. He agreed only on the condition that he was able to hold onto you from behind - as if that wasn’t something you already wanted him to do. 

So, you spent the next few minutes washing and rinsing the dishes with Gray’s arms wrapped around your waist and his face buried in the crook of your neck. It wasn’t even in a sexual way, he was just enjoying your presence, and you his. Every now and then he’d mumble a soft ‘I love you’, which you returned, but for the most part, the only noise in the room were your hearts beating in sync with each others and you doing the dishes. 

Eventually, the both of you headed upstairs to the bathroom that was inside of the master bedroom the two of you shared, and began to brush your teeth while you danced to the RWBY volume one soundtrack like a bunch of dorks. When you both finished, Gray went into the bedroom to go lay down while you brushed the tangles out of your hair. 

You were just slipping out of your shirt and your bra, heading back into the bedroom, when you quite literally ran into the solid mass of Gray’s chest. You looked up slowly, your eyes wide when his hands gently ran up and down your now naked sides. He was eyeing you hungrily, his tongue swiping his lips. Gray never ceased to amaze you with how quickly he could go from sweet, domestic boyfriend to your crazy strong dominant boyfriend who wanted nothing more than to have you scream for him repeatedly. It was like a damn light switch. 

“What a wonderful sight.” Gray murmured, his hands cupping the undersides of your breasts and giving you a light squeeze, making you release a shuddering breath. God, you had missed being touched by his confident, skillful hands. “Tell me… Were you a good little girl while I was away?”

You bit your lip, holding back a moan that threatened to spill from your lips simply from the sheer pleasure you got from Gray’s decidedly lecherous voice. You nodded, squeaking out a quick, “Yes.”

Suddenly, Gray’s thumbs pinched your nipples harshly. You did cry out that time, your back arching into his touch. It stung for a brief moment, but then good god, did it feel good. “Yes what?”

“Y-yes, sir. I was a good girl while you were away, sir.” You mumbled shyly, looking down. No matter how many times you and Gray did this together, and you two did it often, he never failed to make you blush. You were always worried one day that he’d stop finding it so endearing, but Gray promised you that day would never come. 

“Mm.” Gray hummed, the noise vibrating on your neck as he pressed his lips to your now burning flesh, thumbs now rubbing soothingly over your now swollen nipples. 

You sighed quietly at the motion, your eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. “You’ve always been good at following my rules. I don’t suppose I have any reason to believe you’d be naughty now.”

You bit your tongue to keep yourself from asking him why he didn’t just get on with it already, since you both had missed each other deeply in more ways than one, but only because you knew any sass could prolong the outcome that you desperately needed, and soon.

“And besides…” Gray’s voice trailed off as one of his hands traveled down to your shorts, slipping inside and running one finger over the crotch of your underwear, which was already a bit wet. Gray groaned at the feeling, and so did you. “It would be a crime not to have you now.” 

You whimpered in agreement, currently unable to make any other noises besides that, but you were able to manage a feverish nod. Gray’s tongue dragged along your neck while his finger swiped lightly once at your clit and his hand still at your breast gripped you firmly, pulling a loud moan from you. 

Gray chuckled, but you could feel his body tensing. Through his dominant facade, you knew your little noises were driving him crazy, the same way everything he did drove you up a fucking wall. 

“You know what I’m waiting for.” Gray purred, scraping his teeth along your pulse point before nibbling on you. You trembled at the torturous sensation of his teeth and hands, but you knew this was going to be all you got unless you gave him what he wanted. 

“Please fuck me, sir.” You pleaded. It wasn’t even a second later that he used both hands to tug your shorts and underwear down and push you to the bed that was a little to the side. You fell back to the plush surface with a yelp, but otherwise remained as still and as silent as a statue, just like Gray taught you, as he got undressed in front of you. 

“Good girl.” Gray cooed, climbing on top of the bed once you were both equally naked. “Good girl.” 

Hungrily, his lips captured yours, and you knew exactly what type of night this was going to be. Although you felt like it couldn’t match up perfectly to how the two of you were feeling, ‘desperate’ seemed to be the best descriptor to the way your lips were clashing together. His hands grabbed yours and put them on his body, nonverbally encouraging you to touch him as he touched you. 

You greedily explored his chest and biceps, trying to make up for almost a week of lost time in just a few short moments while his hands drank in your curves, and then your legs. He tapped the sides of your thighs twice, and you took the hint and wrapped them around Gray’s waist. It seemed like neither of you were willing to stop kissing for jack shit, and that was perfectly fine by you. 

It meant that you and Gray could both feel each other’s moans as he slowly slid inside of you and began to set up the perfect pace for the occasion - not too slow, not too fast, but deliciously deep and delectably hard. You could feel every single bit of him stimulating your walls, filling you up in a way that you knew nothing or nobody else could. 

Gray nibbled on your lower lip and rolled it between his teeth as he fucked you, and you opened your mouth for him eagerly. Your tongues met between you, tangling and twisting with each others as you moaned together, his hands gripping your breasts firmly and your nails now digging into his back, leaving crescent shaped marks on his otherwise flawless skin. 

“Missed you so fuckin’ much.” Gray panted, pulling away from the kiss so that you could both breathe, but you knew and he knew that his lips were going to be occupied shortly. “You’ve got… no idea.”

“Pretty sure… I’ve got an idea, babe.” Your breath was heavy, your skin was starting to sweat, and you were going to have to strip the sheets off the bed and put new ones on before the two of you went to sleep because sex was messy, but, quite frankly, you couldn’t bring yourself to give too big of a shit, and you were certain Gray felt the same way. 

“Watch your mouth.” Gray hissed, slapping the side of your ass, all that was available to him at the moment. 

You moaned loudly at the feeling, and goddamn, if it didn’t just bring you closer to the edge. Emotions could come later, you just wanted to physically feel him for now. “I’m sorry, sir!”

“You’d better be.” Gray growled, fucking you just that little bit faster. “You gonna cum for me, sweetheart? You gonna cum all over my cock?” 

Gray’s hips angled just that little bit to finally brush right up against where you needed him, and you were sure that if you squeezing him didn’t give him a positive answer to his question, then the way you practically screamed his name was. 

“Oh, please, Gray, let me cum, please.” You babbled, begging and pleading with him as he sucked a hickey onto your neck. 

“Cum.” Gray’s voice, usually so sure and steady, was starting to break, and you knew that meant he was nearing his climax as well. “Cum for me, baby girl.” 

The second his fingers began to rub your clit, you came for him, shouting and moaning and crying his name as loudly as you dared, all while he came inside of you with a loud hiss of your own name. He continued working the two of you through your orgasms until you had both calmed down completely, and only then did his lips return to yours, softly and sweetly. 

“God… I love you so damn much.” Gray mumbled, pressing kisses now all over your face. 

“I love you too, Gray. Next time you go away, I don’t care if I have to hide away in your suitcase, I’m going with you.” 

Gray laughed and nuzzled your cheek, pulling you close while the both of you finally relaxed, completely and wholly content with each other, and so, so incredibly in love.


End file.
